sonicfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Sonic Forces
|Classificazione = |Predecessore = Sonic Mania |Successore = Sonic Mania Plus }} è un videogioco della serie principale uscito per Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One e PC. È stato sviluppato dal Sonic Team e portato su PC da Hardlight, i quali hanno precedentemente sviluppato Sonic Forces: Speed Battle per Android e iOS. Il gioco vede Sonic the Hedgehog e i suoi compagni della Resistenza in una lotta per riprendere il controllo del pianeta, dopo che il malvagio Dr. Eggman ha conquistato il 99% del mondo, grazie anche all'aiuto del misterioso Infinite e di nemici dal passato di Sonic. Sonic torna a fare coppia con Classic Sonic e l'"Avatar", un personaggio interamente personalizzabile dal giocatore. Insieme a Sonic Mania questo gioco rappresenta la continuazione della celebrazione del 25° Anniversario di Sonic. Sviluppo Storia ''Sonic Forces è stato sviluppato dal 2013, insieme al rilascio di Sonic Lost World. Il titolo è stato menzionato al Tokyo Joypolis Sonic 25th party il 25 Giugno 2016 con il nome "Project Sonic 2017". Il gioco è stato sviluppato dal Sonic Team, lo stesso che aveva creato Sonic Colors e Sonic Generations, e diretto dal veterano della serie Sonic Takashi Iizuka. L'idea di Sonic Forces era di riportare un Sonic moderno in 3D fatto dal Sonic Team stesso, che non era stato coinvolto in un progetto da tempo. L'obbiettivo era dare ai giocatori un classico gioco di Sonic in 3D offrendo più contenuti possibili inserendo i personaggi preferiti dai fan e le esperienze di gameplay in 2D. Inoltre, dato che il Sonic Team riceveva molto feedback da gente che voleva mettere i propri personaggi nel Sonic universe, decisero di mettere il sistema dell'Avatar così i fan potevano creare i propri personaggi e partire all'avventura con Sonic. La prima metà del gioco venne prodotta da Iizuka, con Shun Nakamura stepping in when the game became more defined. Sebbene l'obbiettivo doveva essere “Vs. Eggman”, l'inserimento di armate in contrasto venne messo to make the game stand out. Per rendere la storia del gioco più seria, fu scritto che il 99% del mondo era stato conquistato da Eggman. Nakamura ha riportato che, il team provò a dare una svolta alla normale serie di vittorie di Sonic mettendo un elemento di disperazione, per far salvare a Sonic un mondo nella disperazione per la tirannia di Eggman. Più avanti, il team sviluppò il personaggio dell'Avatar, qualcosa di difficile per Sonic, per mettere più profondità alla storia. Inoltre, secondo Iizuka, il cast All-star nel gioco stesso fu il risultato del gioco anziché l'altro obbiettivo. In un'intervista sul Sonic Channel, il direttore artistico Yoshitaka Miura spiegò come il team rese più seria la situazione sulla Terra. Il programmatore grafico Takao Oyama aggiornò l'Hedgehog Engine con Illuminazione Globale e ombre fisicamente vere per creare mondi realistici e dettagliati che furono testati la prima volta nella City. Le artwork della City furono poi usate come esempio per gli altri stage. Gli sviluppatori volevano gli stage diversi e contrastanti, così potevano avere idee. Per esempio, la base della Resistenza inizialmente essere a Mystic Jungle e la prigione di Eggman doveva essere una versione più oscura di Green Hill anziché il Death Egg. Mentre i livelli dovevano essere più dettagliati, il team ricordò che Sonic corre principalmente così veloce che il giocatore non vedrebbe attentamente le decorazioni, così semplificarono i tabelloni usando forme basiche per semplificare le lettere. Fu scelto il sottotitolo "Forces" perché la parola incorpora i temi “potenza” e “armata”. Queste parole si abbinano al tema principale del gioco, con due enormi forze (Sonic & co. contro Eggman) contrapposte tra di loro. In termini di storia, il Sonic Team voleva mettere Infinite in evidenza come secondo antagonista principale con costante interazione, qualcosa di mai visto prima nella serie e mostrare maggiormente sullo schermo i personaggi preferiti dai fan. Inoltre, l'approccio più oscuro alla storia per il gioco diventò un prodotto per il cast: quando il Sonic Team voleva i cattivi del gioco più minacciosi, drammatici e potenti, avevano bisogno di ambientarlo in un pianeta post-apocalittico per mostrare le attività dei malvagi in azione e come Eggman stia conquistando il mondo, che portò allo sviluppo del mondo più oscuro in cui è ambientato Sonic Forces. Il Sonic Team aveva precedentemente escluso le classiche meccaniche che permettevano al giocatore di riprendere i Ring come invece accade in Sonic Mania; dopo aver avuto un gioco con le meccaniche classiche, il Sonic Team voleva fare qualcosa di nuovo che stesse nello stile moderno di Sonic Forces e provvidero con un aspetto bilanciato alla difficoltà del gioco che sarebbe piaciuta ai fan dell'universo classico e moderno. Siccome la versione per Nintendo Switch non era ancora stata rivelata, gli sviluppatori non potevano mostrare quella versione di Sonic Forces. Dopo la rivelazione, dovevano ancora fare un algoritmo per far correre il gioco a 720p per la Switch. Promozione Il gioco è stato annunciato da Sega in occasione del 25° anniversario della serie al San Diego Comic-Con il 22 Luglio 2016, assieme a Sonic Mania. La presenza di Sonic Classico e Moderno fecero pensare ad alcuni giornalisti che fosse un sequel di Sonic Generations, ma Iizuka confermò che non era un sequel, ma un nuovo, titolo stand-alone. Il gioco sarebbe stato rilasciato per Nintendo Switch, PC, PlayStation 4 e Xbox One nel 2017. Durante il Sonic live stream tenutosi in Giappone per via del rilascio di Sonic Boom: Fuoco e Ghiaccio, venne svelato che in Sonic Forces sarebbe stato introdotto un nuovo personaggio e una nuova caratteristica del gameplay oltre a quello regolare 2D-3D gameplay. L'SXSW 2017 annunciò che si sarebbe tenuto un secondo panel Sonic per l'evento di quell'anno, per svelare novità su Sonic Mania e Sonic Forces. Anche l'ultimo Nintendo Dream Magazine dal Giappone rivelò novità su Sonic Forces. The blurb stated that Dr. Eggman sarebbe stato il cattivo principale, non ci sarebbe stato contenuto multiplayer e il genere del gioco è "avventura". Poco dopo, fu svelato che il gioco sarebbe stato un'evoluzione di Sonic Colors e Sonic Generations e che usa un nuovo motore grafico chiamato "Hedgehog Engine 2". Un'intervista a Takashi Iizuka da Famitsu ha poi rivelato che "Boom Sonic" non sarebbe comparso e il terzo personaggio (sarebbe stato annunciato all'E3 2017) sarebbe stato "inaspettato", avrebbe giocato un ruolo vitale nella storia e "incorpora tutte le caratteristiche del gioco". Il 16 Maggio 2017 (un mese prima del previsto), questo terzo personaggio si rivelò uno personalizzabile dal giocatore. All'E3 2017, il 13 Giugno, Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Zavok e Chaos furono confermati per Sonic Forces come servi del Dr. Eggman sotto al comando di un nuovo misterioso nemico chiamato Infinite. Poco dopo, fu precisato che i Chao non sarebbero comparsi realmente, bensì come cameo in un indumento per l'Avatar. Al Gamescom 2017, Sonic Forces è apparso con una nuova demo contenente nuovi tipi di livelli del gioco chiamati "Tag Team" dove Modern Sonic e l'Avatar sono giocabili entrambi in collaborazione. Il 31 Agosto 2017, venne annunciato sulla pagina Twitter ufficiale di Sonic che il gioco sarebbe arrivato il 7 Novembre 2017 su tutte le piattaforme. È stata annunciata anche un'edizione bonus fisica del gioco con contenuti extra per preordinarlo. È stato poi rivelato che Sonic Forces sarebbe andato in mostra al Tokyo Game Show 2017, con merchandising legati al gioco limitati in vendita. Allo stesso evento, Takashi Iizuka confermò che Sonic Forces è collegato a Sonic Mania. Al TGS venne anche rivelato che Sonic Forces avrebbe avuto una cross-promotion con Hooters Japan e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone DX. Inoltre, il 19 Settembre 2017, è stato rivelato un DLC chiamato "Episodio Shadow" contenente Shadow come personaggio giocabile. Trama ''Sonic Forces'' Il Dr. Eggman si trova nel suo laboratorio e, mentre contempla le sue numerose sconfitte contro Sonic, organizza il suo prossimo attacco per espandere il suo impero, grazie all'aiuto della sua nuova arma di distruzione, mentre Orbot e Cubot pensano a quanto il capo sia serio questa volta. L'attenzione si sposta su Sonic che si sta dirigendo verso il centro della città per via di una chiamata di Miles "Tails" Prower, il quale lo informa che il Dr. Eggman la sta attaccando con i suoi Egg Pawn e le sentinelle Death Egg Robot. Mentre passa per Lost Valley non riesce a non notare il mare che si è trasformato in un cumulo di sabbia. Raggiunta la sua destinazione, Sonic si sbarazza dei robot e si prepara ad attaccare Eggman, il quale però nasconde un asso nella manica. Davanti ai suoi occhi appare un misterioso individuo che blocca il suo attacco, e al suo seguito si trovano Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos e Zavok. La creatura nominata Infinite e i quattro nemici riescono velocemente ad avere la meglio su Sonic, anche grazie ai misteriosi poteri di Infinite, mentre Tails osserva inerme come Sonic viene sconfitto e catturato dai suoi avversari. Sei mesi sono passati, e Sonic viene dato per morto. In questo lasso di tempo, Eggman ed Infinite riescono a prendere il controllo del 99% della terra, e poche sono le aree ancora libere dal dominio del malvagio dottore. Tra questi si trova un gruppo di amici di Sonic, chiamato la Resistenza, che ha intenzione di liberare il pianeta, capitanato da Knuckles the Echidna. Tra i vari membri ci sono Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega e il Team Chaotix. Tails apparentemente non è più in se da quando Sonic è scomparso e non si è unito alla Resistenza, secondo Silver. La Resistenza, per quanto piena di soldati, non riesce ad avere la meglio sul loro nemico e inizia a perdere ogni speranza di vittoria. In una delle tante battaglie contro Infinite, un giovane soldato riesce a sopravvivere e decide di farsi reclutare nella Resistenza. Knuckles lo accoglie a braccia aperte e gli viene dato il soprannome di Spina dal gruppo. Nel frattempo si viene a sapere da Rouge che Sonic è ancora vivo, rinchiuso in un nuovo e ricostruito Death Egg. Knuckles, dopo aver pianificato un piano, decide di mandare la Spina e un gruppo di soldati a Spaceport per salvarlo, rubando una navetta. Nel frattempo, Tails è nella Città e cerca di riparare un E-123 Omega pesantemente danneggiato. Proprio quando sta per arrendersi, viene minacciato da Chaos. Ma prima che Chaos attacchi Tails, Classic Sonic spunta fuori da un wormhole in cui era stato risucchiato dopo la sua più recente battaglia nella sua dimensione e salva Tails. Questi teorizza che gli strani poteri di Infinite possano influenzare altre dimensioni e ciò potrebbe essere il motivo per cui Classic Sonic sia finito nel loro mondo. Prendendo l'apparizione di Classic Sonic come un segno, Tails riottiene la speranza e si allea con Classic Sonic per salvare il mondo. Nella Resistenza, Rouge rivela che Eggman ha tenuto vivo Sonic negli ultimi sei mesi così che vedesse il suo impero fino al completamento per poi bandirlo nello spazio. Mentre Eggman attua il bandimento come risposta al tentativo di salvataggio della Resistenza, questa è già arrivata al Death Egg. Giunti a bordo, solo la Spina riesce ad avvicinarsi a Sonic. Nel frattempo, Sonic sta per essere bandito da Zavok. Tuttavia, l'avanzata della Spina nel Death Egg fa sparire le stringhe a Sonic, permettendogli di stendere a cazzotti Zavok, che sparisce misteriosamente. Mentre Sonic fugge, trova la Spina attaccata dagli Egg Pawn, lo salva e tornano insieme sulla terra con una navetta. Dopo essersi riunito con i suoi amici, Sonic viene mandato con la Spina a distruggere una fabbrica di armi di Eggman. Nonostante la codardia della Spina, Sonic lo accetta come collega. Dopo l'attacco, Sonic viene inviato a Mystic Jungle per aiutare Silver, attaccato da Infinite. Sebbene Infinite abbia il sopravvento nel loro scontro, Silver riesce a fargli cadere una misteriosa pietra preziosa. Silver viene battuto, ma Sonic si mostra subito in grado di affrontare Infinite. Sebbene Sonic riesca ad avere la viene sconfitto di nuovo e Infinite lo lascia senza ucciderlo perché non lo vede come una minaccia. Nel frattempo, Tails e Classic Sonic continuano la loro avventura per fermare Eggman, sperando di porre fine alla guerra sconfiggendo il dottore e scoprendo il modo di riportare Classic Sonic a casa e ben presto trovano Eggman che parla con Infinite dei loro piani. Spiandoli, il duo apprende che la fonte del potere di Infinite proviene da una gemma chiamata Phantom Ruby, i cui prototipi difettosi sono stati tutti distrutti da Infinite per impedire loro di interferire con i piani di Eggman. Dopo che l'incontro dei malvagi è stato respinto sulla base del fatto che la Resistenza e il mondo cadranno presto nell'Eggman Empire, Classic Sonic emerge nascondendosi e attacca Eggman, il quale estrae delle macchine che usa per contrastarlo, incluso l'Egg Dragoon. Nonostante questo, il dottore gongola ancora con Tails e Classic Sonic che la Resistenza verrà spazzata via dal suo piano in soli tre giorni. Prima che Tails possa chiedere di più a riguardo, Eggman si dà alla fuga. Avendo aiutato a soccorrere alcuni civili nel frattempo, la Spina viene inviata a controllare alcune incisioni a Mystic Jungle. Lì, trova il prototipo del Phantom Ruby mollato da Infinite. Incontra anche Classic Sonic e Tails, che erano venuti nella giungla per trovare Sonic. Successivamente, Classic Sonic e Tails si uniscono alla Resistenza e riferiscono ciò che hanno appreso. Subito dopo Sonic si dirige a Sunset Heights per trovare Shadow, che sta conducendo un attacco alla Città. Tuttavia, quando lo trova, appare il vero Shadow ed elimina il suo falso. Shadow quindi rivela che quello fedele a Eggman è una copia virtuale creata da Infinite, così come lo sono gli altri volti familiari, il che significa che le dimensioni dell'esercito di Eggman sono illimitate. Poco dopo Knuckles lancia un attacco massiccio a Metropolis per conquistare il quartier generale non controllato di Eggman, ma Infinite sventa l'attacco e spazza via l'80% dell'esercito della Resistenza con il Phantom Ruby, costringendo le rimanenti truppe a ritirarsi. Mentre si ritira, la Spina incontra Infinite da solo. Ricordando le parole di incoraggiamento di Sonic, la Spina trova il coraggio di combattere Infinite. Questo cerca di uccidere l'Avatar, ma viene inaspettatamente neutralizzato. Nonostante la sua confusione, Infinite lascia in vita la Spina, sapendo che Eggman schiaccerà tutti in due giorni. Personaggi Episodio Shadow Un mese prima degli eventi di Sonic Forces, Shadow the Hedgehog viene contattato da Rouge the Bat, che ha un rapporto dalla divisione dell'intelligence. Apparentemente, hanno scoperto una base di Eggman attiva al di fuori dalla sua catena di comando in una posizione strategicamente inutile. Sospettando che Eggman stia per fare e il giramento di voci che il dottore stia sviluppando una nuova arma, Shadow i reca alla base per raggiungere E-123 Omega, che Rouge aveva mandato avanti per una ricognizione. Prima che Shadow lo raggiunga, Omega si lancia avanti nella base perdendo il contatto radio con Shadow e Rouge. Arrivato alla base, Shadow trova Infinite, che ha battuto Omega per testare il suo nuovo potere. Sebbene Shadow non trovi il suo avversario dall'aria familiare, Infinite rivela che conosce Shadow e inizia a raccontare. A quanto pare, Infinite era un mercenario e il capitano della Squadra Jackal, incaricati da Eggman a difendere una delle sue basi. Qualche mese fa, Shadow annientò la squadra quando distrusse la base. Infinite stesso provò a fermare Shadow, ma fu battuto dal riccio, che prima di andarsene gli disse di non voler rivedere la sua "patetica faccia". Impazzito per la sua debolezza, Infinite abbandonò la sua vecchia identità fondendosi con il Phantom Ruby prototipo per diventare più forte. Terminata la storia, Infinite prova a schiacciare Shadow intrappolandolo in una realtà virtuale con il suo nuovo potere. Sebbene Shadow fugga da questa realtà, Infinite è soddisfatto dai risultati e aggiunge che nemmeno Sonic riuscirà a fermarlo. Prima che Shadow chieda a Infinite cosa volesse dire, tuttavia, la base in cui si trovano inizia ad esplodere e Infinite la prende come distrazione per fuggire. Nello stesso momento, Rouge persuade Shadow a lasciare la base. Circa un mese dopo, Shadow viene contattato da Rouge, avvisandolo che Eggman sta assaltando la Città. Inizialmente, Rouge dice a Shadow di non preoccuparsi dato che ci sono Sonic e gli altri. Proprio quando Shadow ripensa alle parole di Infinite, Rouge lo avverte del fatto che Sonic è stato battuto da Infinite e la sua orda di repliche. Gameplay Sonic Forces include tre personaggi giocabili più un quarto opzionale via DLC. Come per Sonic Adventure 2, la storia è raccontata dalla prospettiva di ogni personaggio e quando si mettono insieme le trame si incrociano. I primi due personaggi sono Classic Sonic (il design originale di Sonic dai giochi per Sega Mega Drive) e Modern Sonic (la forma ridisegnata di Sonic da Sonic Adventure in poi). Il terzo personaggio giocabile è nuovo, noto come l'Avatar, che il giocatore può modificare a piacimento, una novità per la serie. Gli altri personaggi non sono giocabili, ma offrono supporto via radio durante il gameplay. .]] L'Avatar viene creato dalla base di sette specie animali e possiede vari attributi personalizzabili. Tuttavia, caratteristiche come specie, sesso, forma della testa, degli occhi, colori, posa di vittoria e voce si impostano una volta sola. Durante il gioco, si possono sbloccare centinaia di costumi per l'Avatar. Tutte le personalizzazioni si vedono direttamente nel gioco, durante le fasi e anche nelle cutscenes. All'inizio del gioco, il giocatore può fare un solo Avatar. Dopo aver completato la storia principale, si possono creare fino a quattordici Avatar; possono usare ogni parte ed equipaggiamento sbloccati dal giocatore. A seconda della specie animale dell'Avatar, ottiene un'abilità propria per aiutare il giocatore: *'Orso': fa esplodere i nemici quando li si attacca con un Attacco Cablato *'Uccello': permette di eseguire un Doppio Salto *'Gatto': mantiene qualche Ring se viene danneggiato *'Cane': riparte con alcuni Ring dopo un K.O. *'Porcospino': originale raccoglie Ring quando viene danneggiato **del primo giorno i Ring persi dopo un danno rimarranno più a lungo. *'Coniglio': estende la durata dell'invincibiltà ogni volta che viene danneggiato *'Lupo': disegna Ring e aumenta il raggio di raccolta dei collezionabili tranne i Ring Stella Rossa Il gameplay generale è relativamente invariato dai precedenti giochi di Sonic; il giocatore deve attraversare livelli (chiamati "fasi") rapidamente colmi di percorsi, nemici robot e altri rischi fino al Traguardo. I progressi si salvano automaticamente in tempi specifici, come quando si completa una fase. Il gioco contiene anche un sistema di punteggio in forma di "Punti Fase" per ogni livello, che può essere aumentato raccogliendo Ring e oggetti, attaccando i nemici, distruggendo ostacoli e completando le fasi senza morire. Giunto al traguardo, il giocatore ottiene un voto basato sul punteggio totale. L'Esperienza aumenta con il punteggio totale. Maggiori sono i punti, maggiore è l'esperienza ottenuta. Collezionando abbastanza esperienza, il giocatore viene ricompensato con vari onori: Bronzo, ottenibile accumulando abbastanza esperienza, Argento, ottenibile con quattro medaglie di Bronzo e Oro, ottenibile con due medaglie d'Argento. Ogni Avatar creato accumula la propria esperienza e può avere un massimo di tre Medaglie d'Oro. .]] Vi sono Ring distribuiti per la fase: i Ring proteggono il giocatore quando viene danneggiato, sebbene li si perdano tutti sul colpo. Sonic Forces ha due difficoltà che influenzano la distribuzione dei Ring. "Normale" (per i novellini) permette di raccogliere fino a 100 Ring. Ogni volta che si viene colpiti dai nemici se ne perdono 20. Invece la "Difficile" (per i professionisti) fa raccogliere fino a 999 Ring, ma venendo colpiti li si perdono tutti. I voti e tempi nella "Normale" Non vengono registrati. Se si viene colpiti senza Ring si perde una vita. Il personaggio perde una vita anche se rimane troppo sott'acqua o cade nel vuoto. Perdendo una vita il giocatore dovrà ripartire dall'ultimo Star Post attraversato o dall'inizio se non se ne ha attraversato alcuno. Inoltre, se il giocatore impiega più di 60 minuti a completare una fase, riceveranno un Tempo Scaduto e torneranno allo schermo di selezione (chiamato anche "Mappa del Mondo"). Tuttavia, non ci soni Game Over nel gioco a causa della mancanza del sistema vita extra. .]] Sonic Forces ha quattro tipi di gameplay e ogni fase del gioco ne riserva una. Due di questi sono rispettivamente, quelli di Modern Sonic e Classic Sonic, come in Sonic Generations. Le fasi di Modern Sonic hanno moivmenti tridimensionali come quelli di Sonic Unleashed e Sonic Colours, con transizioni da prospettive 3D e sezioni più lente in 2.5D per tutta la fase. Per questi livelli, Modern Sonic ha le solite manovre seguenti: Salto Avvitato, Doppio Salto, Attacco a Ricerca, Slide, Passo Svelto e Schiacciata, con i rielaborati Air Boost e Turbo che consumano energia dall'Indicatore Turbo (riempibile raccogliendo Wisp Bianchi e distruggendo nemici) per funzionare. Invece i livelli di Classic Sonic, si concentrano su uno scorrimento laterale 2.5D richiamanti l'era dei titoli su Sega Mega Drive, ma questa volta hanno un “twist”. Classic Sonic usa i classici Scatto Avvitato, Salto Avvitato e Attacco Avvitato, insieme al Drop Dash da Sonic Mania. Durante le fasi, Classic Sonic può anche usare i power-up dalle Scatole oggetto. Il terzo stile di gioco è dell'Avatar. È molto simile a quello di Modern Sonic a parte il fatto che usa ununcino per eseguire platforming e attaccare i nemici. L'Avatar usa anche un nuovo equipaggiamento chiamato Wispon, ognuna delle quali ha un'abilità offensiva (Attacco Base) e una per attraversare la fase (Azione Speciale). A seconda della Wispon, l'Avatar può maneggiare i Poteri dei Colori in nuovi modi raccogliendo un Wisp corrispondente in ogni fase; per esempio, se l'Avatar usa la Wispon Rossa, può usare la Fiamma Rossa con un Wisp Rosso. Prima di una fase, il giocatore può scegliere diverse Wispon con cui equipaggiare i controlli, in modo da accedere a punti specifici dei livelli. Come per i costumi, il giocatore può sbloccare nuove Wispon durante i progressi. Le nuove Wispon vengono equipaggiate con nuove abilità che forniscono all'Avatar nuove capacità. .]] Il quarto gameplay è la meccanica Tag (simile a Sonic Heroes) che coinvolge Modern Sonic e l'Avatar. Nelle fasi con questa meccanica, il giocatore controlla entrambi per tutta la fase e il leader si scambia automaticamente: Sonic quando si fa il turbo e l'Avatar quando si usa la Wispon. Questa meccanica introduce una nuova mossa collaborativa chiamata "Turbo Doppio", ottenuto quando il giocatore ha un'Interazione Real-Time. Oggetti Oggetti Personaggi Personaggi giocabili , Classic Sonic e l'Avatar (forma di lupo).]] *Sonic the Hedgehog **Super Sonic *Classic Sonic **Classic Super Sonic *Avatar *Shadow the Hedgehog Personaggi non giocabili *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Team Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Zavok *Chaos *Infinite *Chao *Animals **Cucky **Flicky **Pecky **Picky **Pocky **Ricky **Rocky Nemici *Aero-Chaser *Buzz Bomber *Chopper *Egg Pawn *Egg Tank *Egg Walker *Galaga Bee *Motobug *Missile Pod *Nebula *Sandworm *Sprinkler *Valkeen Boss *Death Egg Robot *Eggman *Egg Dragoon *Infinite *Metal Sonic *Zavok Livelli Il playthrought principale di Sonic Forces consiste in trenta stage (sette dei quali sono boss) ai quali si può accedere dalla mappa del mondo. Ogni stage appartiene ad una delle sette regioni in cui è divisa la mappa ed è giocabile da uno dei personaggi utilizzabili (Sonic, Classic Sonic e l'Avatar) o la Tag Team (che include Sonic e l'Avatar). Comunemente ogni regione contiene uno stage per ognuno, mentre i boss e i Tag sono spartiti casualmente. Gli stage in ordine sono: #Green Hill: Lost Valley (Sonic) #Chemical Plant: Spaceport (Avatar) #City: Ghost Town (Classic Sonic) #Death Egg: Prison Hall (Avatar) #Death Egg: VS. Zavok (Sonic) #Death Egg: Egg Gate (Sonic) #Green Hill: Arsenal Pyramid (Tag) #Mystic Jungle: Luminous Forest (Sonic) #Mystic Jungle: VS. Infinite (Sonic) #Green Hill: Green Hill (Classic Sonic) #Green Hill: VS. Eggman (Classic Sonic) #City: Park Avenue (Avatar) #Mystic Jungle: Casino Forest (Classic Sonic) #Mystic Jungle: Aqua Road (Avatar) #City: Sunset Heights (Sonic) #Metropolis: Capital City (Avatar) #Metropolis: VS. Infinite (Avatar) #Chemical Plant: Chemical Plant (Classic Sonic) #City: Red Gate Bridge (Tag) #Green Hill: Guardian Rock (Avatar) #Chemical Plant: Network Terminal (Sonic) #Death Egg: Death Egg (Classic Sonic) #Metropolis: Metropolitan Highway (Sonic) #Metropolis: Null Space (Tag) #Eggman Empire Fortress: Imperial Tower (Avatar) #Eggman Empire Fortress: Mortar Canyon (Sonic) #Eggman Empire Fortress: VS. Infinite (Sonic) #Eggman Empire Fortress: Iron Fortress (Classic Sonic) #Eggman Empire Fortress: Final Judgement (Tag) #Eggman Empire Fortress: VS. Death Egg Robot (Classic Sonic) Fasi extra : Per approfondire vedi Fasi extra Le Fasi extra, noti anche come EX Stage '''o '''Stage Avazati, sono livelli aggiuntivi sulla mappa del mondo sbolccabili quando il giocatore colleziona una certa quantità di Ring Stella Rossa coincidenti con la quantità delle Missioni Sfida. Come le fasi segrete, ogni EX stage è riservato a Sonic o all'Avatar. Le fasi in ordine sono: #Green Hill: Flying Pod (Sonic) - sbloccabile dopo aver collezionato 25 Ring Stella Rossa #Chemical Plant: Bomb Block 2 (Avatar) - sbloccabile dopo aver collezionato 40 Ring Stella Rossa #Metropolis: Laser Cannon 2 (Avatar) - sbloccabile dopo aver collezionato 55 Ring Stella Rossa #Green Hill: Reverse Block 2 (Sonic) - sbloccabile dopo aver collezionato 70 Ring Stella Rossa #Mystic Jungle: Vanish Panel 2 (Avatar) - sbloccabile dopo aver collezionato 85 Ring Stella Rossa #City: Fire Cannon 2 (Sonic) - sbloccabile dopo aver collezionato 100 Ring Stella Rossa #Death Egg: Plasma Cannon 2 (Sonic) - sbloccabile dopo aver collezionato 120 Ring Stella Rossa Episodio Shadow Il DLC Episodio Shadow contiene tre livelli aggiuntivi separati dalla storia principale a cui si può accedere dal menu principale. Le fasi in ordine sono: #City: Territorio Nemico #Mystic Jungle: Struttura di Eggman #Green Hill: Realtà Virtuale Altre modalità Opzioni Opzioni è il menu di impostazioni di Sonic Forces e sono le seguenti: *'Gioco': permette di cambiare le impostazioni del gioco: **'Difficoltà': seleziona la difficoltà Normale o Difficile. **'Vibrazione': accendi o spegni la vibrazione del pad. **'Guide': accendi o spegni i Ring Suggerimento del gioco. **'Radio': accendi o spegni le comunicazioni radio nelle fasi. **'Lingua': imposta le lingue audio e video. **Ripristina tutto: ripristina tutte le opzioni predefinite. **'Conferma': salva le impostazioni e torna al menu principale. *'Grafica': cambia le seguenti impostazioni grafiche: **'Risoluzione': imposta la risoluzione dello schermo. **'Modalità schermo': imposta la modalità schermo. **'Selezione Monitor': seleziona quale monitor usare quando ne è connesso più di uno. **'Vsync': abilita o disabilita Vsync. **'Max FPS': imposta il massimo FPS. **'Luminosità': imposta la luminosità dello schermo di gioco (10 = massima luminosità, 1 = massima opacità). **'Qualità Preset': regola le impostazioni grafiche preset **'AA': imposta la qualità Anti-Aliasing. **'AF': imposta la qualità Anisotropic Filtering. **'Ombre': imposta la qualità delle ombre. **'DOF': imposta la profondità del campo visivo. **'Bloom': imposta la qualità dell'effetto Boom. **'Blur': seleziona la qualità dell'effetto Blur. **'Luce': imposta la luce. *'Audio': regola l'audio delle seguenti: **'Master Volume': regola il volume. **'SFX': imposta il volume degli effetti sonori. **'Musica': regola il volume della musica. **'Voci': regola il volume delle voci. **'Film': regola il volume delle cutscene. *'Controlli': cambia i controlli assegnati ai bottoni. Se l'utente è a disagio, può sempre ripristinare tutto. Teatro Nel Teatro, il giocatore può riguardare le cutscene già viste nel gioco. Contenuti scaricabili Doppiaggio Colonna sonora Trofei Questa è una lista di tutti i trofei ottenibili da Sonic Forces. Promozione Accoglienza Versioni *'Versione 1.0.1' (7 Novembre 2017): Il 1 Novembre 2017 è stata annunciata una patch insieme al rilascio del gioco. Includeva questo: **Aggiunta dell'Episodio Shadow **Trasformazione in Super Sonic **Nuove divise per l'Avatar **Miglioramento dei controlli nel menu principale **Bilanciamento del gioco aggiustato per certi boss e livelli **Aggiustamento della reazione del personaggio quando prende danno. **Correzione di alcune abilità **Test **Sistemazione di minori bug Curiosità Note